


I’m A Toy, Come Play With Me (Say The Word, Now)

by Pink_and_Velvet



Category: Top Gun (1986)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Play, Blindfolds, Blowjobs, Derogatory Language, Developing Relationship, Dom/sub, Insults, M/M, New Kinks, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Period Typical Homophobia, Semi- Public humiliation, Sex Toys, Spanking, consensual kinks, handjobs, pain play
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-03
Updated: 2019-08-03
Packaged: 2020-07-30 14:42:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,449
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20098861
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pink_and_Velvet/pseuds/Pink_and_Velvet
Summary: Kazansky is bound and bested, with Mitchell at his back. Mitchell has some new specialtoysfor them to play with. Handcuffs simply aren’t enough.For Carly and her prompt shades: Blindfold and Submission.





	I’m A Toy, Come Play With Me (Say The Word, Now)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [thecarlysutra](https://archiveofourown.org/users/thecarlysutra/gifts).

> Spurred on by my Kat Von D “fetish” palette and me realising far too late, just how perfect the eyeshadow names are for graphic sex and foreplay prompts.
> 
> Title taken from Berlin’s “Sex (I’m A...)”

“Three.. Two.. _Now_!”

“What in the.. Mitchell?”

Iceman flinched as Maverick took them on a roll. They kept on tumbling until Iceman was pressed up against the floor, Maverick straddled his back.

“The fuck are you doing?”

Maverick yanked at his blonde hair and Iceman yelped.

“Shut it, Kazansky.”

Maverick fastened a thin black cloth around Iceman’s eyes and coaxed him up on his knees. Iceman didn’t budge.

“Ice.. c’mon, man. I have a _surprise_ for you.”

Iceman groaned at Maverick’s attempt at being seductive. He didn’t try to remove his blindfold.

“Does this involve you taking me somewhere, throwing me up against something and yanking my pants off?” He deadpanned.

“..yes.” His voice was small, sheepish.

“Okay then.”

Maverick looked up, he saw blonde eyebrows raise over the cloth. Iceman was fucking smirking at him.

“Try and keep it in your pants, Ice. It’s a bit of a drive.”

“Sweet lord.”

* * *

“I’m not riding your motorcycle fucking _blindfolded_.. you’ll kill me.”

“You can have a helmet.. _pussy_.”

“Asshole.”

“Just grab on and don’t even start grinding up against me. I can’t afford another red light, they’ll take my license.”

“You really shouldn’t have told me that.” Maverick could hear his damn smirk.

“_Fuck you_, Kazansky.” He muttered, helping Iceman with his helmet.

“Yeah, you prick. You better.” 

* * *

Maverick finally coaxed the Ninja to a stop, he screeched around a corner and he helped Iceman clamber off.

They were walking, Maverick’s finger prodding at Iceman’s back. Iceman took small, laboured steps as though he knew what Maverick was doing. Both were trying to draw out the evening, the tension, the strain. Maverick swore.

“You don’t want too, tell me now. I’ll gather up my stuff.”

“_Stuff_?” Iceman was intrigued. “I, you know, I want too. Please just.. take it slow.”

“No promises.”

Iceman laughed. “Worth a shot, you impatient git.”

He stopped walking and pushed Iceman to the floor. He landed with a grunt, on all fours, and turned his head up to Maverick.

His shielded eyes were surely narrowed into a dangerous squint.

“Safeword, Ice.”

Iceman rolled a few words around in his mouth. “The pattern is _full_.”

They both laughed. “Don’t think that really counts, Kazansky.”

“Permission to _fire_?” Iceman’s tone was teasing, suggestive.

“Ice.”

“Okay, okay. Let’s go with.. _eject_.”

“Jesus Christ.”

Maverick peeled Iceman’s shirt off, who shivered, hands clutching at the concrete.

“Don’t tell me we are where I think we are, Mitchell. If we get caught I swear to—“  
Iceman shut up. Maverick’s tongue was in his mouth, his hands roamed all over Iceman’s chest. He squeezed an erect nipple and Iceman groaned into his parted lips.

“_Fuck_, Mitchell. Are we in the damn—“

“—Keep talking and you’re not coming.”

“What do you mean _I’m not_.. oh.”

Maverick bound his wrists tight. Iceman squirmed under his touch. His arms were outstretched, there was no leeway. Iceman tugged at the restraints but whatever he was handcuffed too, didn’t budge.

“Shit, Mav.. is this is going to be like when we—“ Iceman gasped as Maverick stripped him of his jeans. “—Mav, I..”

“Shut up.” 

Maverick’s finger traced the seams of his boxers, they lightly brushed over the tent in them. Iceman gasped again, then he proceeded to shut up. Much to Maverick’s amusement.

Maverick removed his beaten bomber jacket and let it drop to the floor. His shirt followed.

Iceman’s ears pricked at the familiar sound. He smirked to himself, knowing Maverick was stripping behind him. He startled when the whisper of a removed belt, filled his ears. He braced himself, knowing what was coming next.

Maverick didn’t say a word. He was luring Iceman into a false sense of security by patting his ass and thighs. Iceman sucked in a breath.

The sound of the belt tore through him, the lash itself was bearable. Iceman laughed. Maverick whipped him with malice in the same sweet spot and Iceman whined. He bit his lip.

“God.. you’re gonna’ get it tonight.”

Normally Iceman cringed whenever Maverick tried to run the show with the sexy talk concerning his naked ass but tonight, he fought with himself to ignore it. To relax. To let Maverick’s hands wander wherever the hell they wanted to go.

“You alright?”

Iceman nodded.

“Good. Spread your legs.”

Iceman followed his order. Maverick kicked his knees further apart.

“Ass in the air.”

Iceman cocked his hips upwards, his back arched beautifully.

The lashes came again and again. Iceman’s fists clenched and unclenches. He weighed in his shackles. 

He still wasn’t sure of where he was and that, was pissing him off more than his straining cock.

Maverick whipped him, lighting a raging fire atop of his right thigh.

“_Fuck_.” Iceman spat, voice rough.

“I said keep that mouth closed, you slut.”

Iceman moaned in response. He was breathing hard, sweat dropped off of his hair.

“Or.. what.”

“_This_.”

Maverick left him for a split second.

“Fuck you, Maverick.” Iceman was sure, he was more pissed at the sudden lack of contact than the fact that Maverick had actually planned a punishment for him.

Since when did Maverick plan?

Slick hands ran themselves up and down his tender ass. Iceman hissed as without warning, Maverick slipped into the crack. He prodded at Iceman, not at all gentle, adding finger after finger with force.

Iceman grunted in pain. Maverick withdrew some but jolted his fingers back into him. Iceman yelled.

“Now will you be quiet, Kazansky.” It wasn’t a question.

Iceman just nodded his head, up and down. Up and down.

Maverick yanked at his hair, pulling Iceman’s head back towards him. He leant down, as far as he could and kissed Iceman. The kiss was sloppy and wild, so Maverick could swallow Iceman’s yells. Maverick had removed his fingers and in their place, he shoved in the first two beads. 

Iceman screamed into his mouth. Maverick broke away, laughing.

He pushed in another two, three beads and Iceman was gasping, shaking with sweat.

“Do you want to stop?”

Iceman shook his head.

Then, with an immediate change of voice; “You _do_ want to be a good little _slave_ and take them all.”

A shiver ran up Iceman’s spine, Maverick saw him shake. Iceman moaned, low and pained but he nodded his head. Maverick pushed in the next bead.

“It’ll get better. Daddy can promise you that.”

“_Daddy_?” Iceman started to laugh then he realised, he’d misbehaved.

He tipped his head down and braced himself for the next blow. Little did he expect, two loosely circled fingers yanked at his cock. Twice. A sharp slap against his balls. Then sharp slaps branded his ass.

Iceman was rocking with every touch, every hit. Obscene moans dropped, breaths were coming too quick.

“You disrespect me, and these will vibrate much faster than we both would like.”

Iceman let out a surprised noise. Vibrate.. what could.. he grunted. Another bead was added.

Maverick let his right hand swing in random patterns. He branded Iceman, again and again, his own palm pulsed as the beating intensified.

Maverick cursed, clutched at his wrist. He scrambled to his feet.

Iceman fought to keep breathing.

”If you need to stop, you say the word.”

Iceman said nothing.

Maverick knelt back down, in front of Iceman this time. He grabbed Iceman’s face, ran a finger over his parted lips. Iceman took the hint, he knew what was coming.

“You’re the biggest faggot of all of us, Kazansky. There’s no way in hell you’ve achieved your rank without getting a few asshole commanders off. Now _suck_.” 

Iceman took a sharp intake of breath. His mouth lay open, wide, as Maverick guided himself in. Iceman gagged slightly as Maverick thrust his near entire length down his throat. Maverick retreated. Iceman tried to chase him; he was bound right. He couldn’t move much so Maverick scooted closer. Iceman took him in again, head bobbing, tongue swirling.

“_Fuck_.. you’re good when you heel.. aren’t you?” Maverick spat. “Faggot.”

Iceman ran his experienced tongue up and down Maverick’s shaft, he could feel it pulsate within his mouth. Iceman had little gag reflex, so he kept on sucking and sucking. Maverick hadn’t told him to stop, to speed up or to slow down, so he kept an even pace. A steady rhythm.

Or, that was his tried and tested method.

Iceman yelped as a slick hand clutched at him. Maverick was fisting his cock, at the same pace as Iceman’s mouth. Iceman began bucking into Maverick’s hand and Maverick froze. His hand left Iceman.

“Not yet, you brat. You stay still. Focus on me, _slave_.”

Iceman took a sharp breath around Maverick, then took him in again. He started at the head, his tongue swirled across the tip and the underside. Iceman smirked to himself, when he heard another moan escape Maverick’s lips.

Suddenly, he heard Maverick flick a switch and he shivered. He gagged, tried to pull back. Maverick let him.

How could Iceman have forgotten? The beads. 

“They’ll get faster, harder to control. Say so, if you don’t want that.”

Iceman kept quiet. He sure as hell wanted that.

The speed was minimal but the pleasure hit him out of nowhere. He hadn’t even thought they were all in, Maverick prodding at him again confirmed it.

Iceman groaned and groaned. His head tipped down and his fists clenched.

Maverick had shifted. He was now behind Iceman. The final bead was in and Iceman, keened. He writhed under Maverick’s torturous touch, he grunted as Maverick hit him again.

Sweat in between his shoulder blades, his arms ached and he was losing feeling in his legs. Iceman squirmed again, cocked his hips upwards.

Iceman screamed.

The vibrations grew stronger. His prostate was being nailed with sharp strokes, the smooth curves of the beads were wrecking his insides.

“God, you look so hot with all those beads in your ass. You can surely take more than that, it’s _pathetic_.” Iceman didn’t argue. 

Iceman murmured something under his breath that didn’t escape Maverick’s notice. He grabbed Iceman’s cock, spread the pre-come around the head, down his shaft and rubbed his bare balls. Maverick felt his cock pulsate in his grip, he smirked.

He pulled away, with haste. Iceman whined.

Maverick revelled in the moment: Iceman quaking, his limbs loose and his pants were wild. He couldn’t keep still, the pleasure radiating from between his legs was too much, Iceman let out a string of curses.

“Asshole. Ignoring daddy’s words again.”

He began massaging the abused flesh on Iceman’s left ass cheek. Then he withdrew, a harsh slap landed in its place. His pale skin was flushed pink and Iceman shook again.

He was trembling all over. Maverick ran his eyes up and down Iceman’s bound body. He inspected Iceman’s wrists, the metal digging in and the red abrasions of his skin.

”Still hanging in there?”

Iceman nodded, moaning.

Maverick circled Iceman’s bound body, he ran a finger over the blindfold. Iceman leant into Maverick’s touch. Maverick left him there. 

He coaxed the beads up to full speed. Iceman heard the sound of a cap being twisted and grunted again. A slick hand trailed slowly, brushing the individual vertebrae of his spine. Iceman whined again, he bit his lip.

The beads were painful. Iceman’s breath was short and erratic. He was shaking was intense pleasure, jolts were sent all over his body.

”I can take it out, Ice.”

Iceman knew he couldn’t last. He knew he wouldn’t bail out now.

He kicked, Maverick got hit in the thigh.

“_Fuck_ Kazansky. You really want to come don’t you.. can’t take the heat. Can’t _please_ me. You piece of shit.”

Maverick grabbed his cock again, he yanked him hard and fast. Twice. Iceman was pushed over the edge.

Iceman let out a violent string of curses, pleasure radiating from all ends. He was tense, too stimulated. His semen flowed in streams and coated Maverick’s hand. Maverick laughed as Iceman shook uncontrollably. Iceman fell forward, Maverick caught him just before he hit his head. 

The vibrations had died down within him but Iceman, was a panting and moaning mess. His knees had given way, his restraints were the only thing keeping him up. He fought with himself, his heartbeat, and tried to climb back up on all fours. He couldn’t.

The blindfold fell to the floor. Iceman forced his eyes open, shook his head as sweat fell into them.

He let out a breathless laugh “I.. I knew it. Fucking _knew_ it.”

“Yeah.. sure you did. Where are we then, Ice?”

Iceman had a face full of green wood. As his eyes focused, they landed on a chest of drawers. He smirked.

“Hangar Two. I’m chained to _Blackwood’s _desk. You ..fucked my mouth on your knees.. behind her.. blackboard.” He was slowly regaining his breath. “You couldn’t even see my face.. Well played Mitchell, well played.”

Maverick beamed.

He loosened Iceman’s right wrist, who rolled his shoulder and winced. Maverick followed suit with the left. Iceman collapsed to the floor, with a grunt.

“How the fuck do I get these out of you?”

Maverick was met with a breathless ‘what?’. His eyes widened.

“Mav..“

Maverick chuckled nervously.

“Get them out of me before they.. _start_.. again. I can’t take any thing more. I _can’t_.”

Maverick took another look at Iceman’s reddened ass.

“It’s going to be a long night.”

“Oh you mother—“

“Relax, Kazansky. We’ll get them out. I have a way.”

“You have.. a _way_?”

“How has a guy as gay as you never used these? They are fricking insane.“

“I have.. not ones that fucking _vibrate_ inside of me. That was the strangest damn feeling, Mav. The orgasm was mother fucking painful.”

“But did you like it? Your moans told me you liked it.”

Iceman took a deep breath, he didn’t have to think to answer Maverick’s question.

“I loved it.”

Maverick breathed a sigh of relief.

Iceman tilted his head up so he could make out Maverick’s silhouette.

“C’mere.” He was shaky getting up on his knees. “I’ll finish you off.”

“It’s alright, Kazansky. There’s plenty of time for that later.”

“Mav, I don’t think I—“

“—I have a couple more.. _things_.. at home. Whenever you’re ready to try, on _me_.”

Iceman grinned a huge, wolfish grin.

“Mav, take your jeans off. Properly. Get on your knees. I’m finishing you off.”

“And smooth operator, bitchy as shit Iceman is back.”

“_Fuck_, he never left. Now, underwear. _Off_.”

Maverick clambered fully out of his jeans. They joined Iceman’s, on the ground beside him. He dropped his underwear.

Iceman’s eyes locked onto his. He snapped his jaws once, winked, and took Maverick into his mouth.


End file.
